


Don't Tear the Wrapping

by RandomTiger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Post Christmas 2016 DLC Yoosung Ending, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTiger/pseuds/RandomTiger
Summary: MC has never been this in love, ever. She's crazy about Yoosung, and she thinks she's made her intentions clear, but when she tries to flirt with him really directly, he gets embarrassed. But toeing the line between moving slower than they must and going further than Yoosung is comfortable with is hard. So she tries to continue their relationship while not overstepping his boundaries, stepping on any innocent hearts (sorry Zen), or getting tunnel vision. She just needs to have patience, until they're really official. "Just".Meanwhile, Yoosung isn't proud enough of who he is to ask out the girl of his dreams. So he tries to get himself together over his Christmas break, seeing as the fundraiser didn't manage to kill him, while also dealing with new feelings like jealousy and bliss. Maybe if they meet up by the arcade, he'll have a chance to hold her hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> POHOS is inspired by a Jumin call where MC talks about her childhood friend, who she can really tell anything. And also by the sheer lack of people in the RFA who don't have a crush on MC, making gushing about Yoosung even more awkward.
> 
> The story itself is inspired by the lack of a good ole Christmas kiss between Yoosung and MC.
> 
> Chapters will be in non-text-message format when characters interact in real life.

POHOS (Protagonist of Her Own Story) is online  
**MC:** Hey~  
**POHOS:** And so she rises from the grave.  
**MC:** I think I still look gorgeous, even with all the rotting flesh  
**POHOS:** Did you rise just to ask me about my day?  
**POHOS:** I’m charmed  
**MC:** No no no  
**MC:** Of course, if it’d come to that I would have  
**MC:** But there’s something much more important to share  
**POHOS:** You hold the floor, kind sir  
**MC:** You remember how I promised to tell you when I met someone I loved more than you?  
**POHOS:** I told you to tell me when you were totally over me  
**POHOS:** But continue  
**MC:** WELL I FOUND HIM! HE’S JUST SO CUTE AND ENTHUSIASTIC AND HE LIKES ME BACK AND 8DDD  
**MC:** HE AKSED ME TO SIT ON HIS HANDKERCHIEF  
**MC:** NO ONE HAS EVER ASKED ME TO SIT ON THEIR HANDKERCHIEF  
**MC:** I JUST  
**POHOS:** Oh, I’ve deprived you…  
**MC:** HOLY SHIT  
**POHOS:** If you’re trying to entice me away from Lady Science via an encore of his good points, it’s not going to work  
**MC:** HE’S LITERALLY THE BEST!!!!!!!!!  
**MC:** Oh. Yeah.  
**MC:** Seeing as you slam her down on the desks every day and study her every night very thoroughly  
**POHOS:** You forgot the daylight hours we reserve for dates  
**MC:** But seriously, I need advice  
**POHOS:** Blue  
**MC:** Not on color!!!  
**POHOS:** Then what?  
**POHOS:** O  
**POHOS:** Your boyfriend?  
MC is typing…  
**MC:** Yes.  
**MC:** He, um…  
**MC:** I think I need to take it slow with him.  
**MC:** And I love him so of course I will but  
**MC:** I don’t want to  
**MC:** And I also am not sure how to keep flirting without leaving him over his head  
**MC:** Besides leaving out most of the innuendo  
**POHOS:** Most?  
**MC:** I need to conserve my self control for when I really need it  
**MC:** And he likes it in smaller doses.  
**POHOS:** When do you really need it?  
**MC:** I really, _really_ wanted to sit on his lap instead. u///u  
**POHOS:** So what did you do while you were sitting on a nice cold handkerchief?  
**MC:** Talked.  
**POHOS:** And afterwards?  
**MC:** Um… he leaned against my back and kept me warm.  
**POHOS:** So it was nice?  
**MC:** And he smelled so good. God, when did they make men that smelt that nice?  
**POHOS:** Since I’ve never met one, I can’t answer that question  
**POHOS:** Unless you’re talking about unnatural musk, in which case the answer is Chanel  
**MC:** I thought that smoke was more your thing?  
**POHOS:** Usually, yes, but I try to stay away from it.  
**POHOS:** Bad habits  
**MC:** True;;  
**POHOS:** In any case, I don’t know why you’d expect me to know  
**POHOS:** I don’t even know his name  
**POHOS:** Or what he looks like  
**MC:** OH!!!  
**MC:** I’ll dig up a photo of Yoosung  
**POHOS:** You even take photos now. You really are head over heels for this Yoosung boy.  
**MC:** [HERE IS A PHOTO](https://68.media.tumblr.com/de01532ae29de91ac03a8257c18f9e0e/tumblr_odes9ovmTb1vzh9j8o4_500.png)  
**MC:** T_T I didn’t have the chance to take any photos myself. I just met him yesterday. And we were way way too busy to think of photos  
**POHOS:** The wonders of online dating ^  
**MC:** We aren’t online dating anymore~  
**MC:** . . .  
**POHOS:** What?  
**MC:** He hasn’t actually asked me out yet.  
**POHOS:** Are you stalking him, then?  
**MC:** NO! He says stuff like that he has to call me, because his heart races too fast in person.  
**MC:** Or “my first love might begin this Christmas”  
**MC:** He wouldn’t say that to just anyone, right?  
**POHOS:** I don’t know. Just ask someone who actually knows him  
**POHOS:** So you can know if he’s like this to all the fair damsels in the realm.  
**MC:** DEFINITELY NOT!  
**POHOS:** … good.  
**POHOS:** Ask him out, then  
**MC:** If only it were that easy.  
**POHOS:** :-?  
**MC:** I think he wants to get himself together and, prove himself to me or something.  
**POHOS:** What’s there to prove?  
**MC:** His manliness, I guess  
**POHOS:** This is why dating men is a headache.  
**MC:** I get it. But they’re really cute sometimes~  
**MC:** And some women are really oblivious too  
**MC:** Super oblivious  
**MC:** I can think of one person in particular  
**MC:** That is extremely oblivious  
**POHOS:** You can stop now.  
**MC:** … sorry.  
**POHOS:** It’s fair.  
**MC:** Anyways, ask someone who knows him…  
**MC:** Hm.  
**POHOS:** As for my own dear lady love  
**POHOS:** We’re working with SF4 recently  
**POHOS:** And I think Jaime might be in danger  
**POHOS:** What with the lax adherence to safety standards  
**POHOS:** “It’s quicker this way,” sure  
**POHOS:** I’m not the mother figure here to nag everyone  
**POHOS:** But I do feel like there’s danger in the air :3  
**POHOS:** If all else fails, Jaime might get pulled off the project  
**POHOS:** And so nothing of value will be lost  
**MC:** Dear lord  
**POHOS:** Yes?  
**MC:** I am an idiot  
**POHOS:** And it hit you today because..?  
**MC:** Ha  
**MC:** I’m like, 98% sure that Zen has a crush on me  
**MC:** And I just TEXTED HIM.  
**MC:** About whether I should ask Yoosung out  
**MC:** But I was really general about it…  
**MC:** I can’t even pull it up again to look at it, god  
**POHOS:** So what’s the other 2%?  
**POHOS:** I must know  
**MC:** That he’s just really, really jealous that Yoosung has a chance at love.  
**MC:** I kind of thought about asking him about self-control instead, honestly  
**MC:** He talks about beasts a lot where men are concerned  
**MC:** But I’m really glad I didn’t  
**POHOS:** Are you sure you shouldn’t have texted me to say that you were recruited for a soap opera?  
**MC:** I can’t totally reject that theory  
**MC:** But no  
**MC:** No cameras inside the apartment  
**POHOS:** But outside the apartment, there are?  
**MC:** It’s for security measures.  
**POHOS:** So you can’t tell me?  
**MC:** Not much, sorry  
**MC:** Just that I’m working for a group called Rika’s Fundraising Association now  
**POHOS:** Who’s Rika?  
**MC:** Yoosung’s cousin. He really likes her. :/  
**POHOS:** Family in high places, then  
**MC:** Not that high...  
**POHOS:** Then why the long face, friend?  
**MC:** It’s more interesting to talk about Jaime and whether avoiding death is an option there  
**MC:** Although it’s there’s not much that’d be more interesting than that, heh  
**POHOS:** Where can I even begin? Oh, yes. ~*~THE BEGINNING~*~  
**MC:** 8-)c  
_.-._.-._.-._  
Zen later reads, after charging his phone.  
**MC:** So, how do guys usually react when girls ask them out?  
**MC:** I mean, when the guy likes the girl in question.  
**MC:** Since you have a lot of experience with that.  
**MC:** Uh, I guess only the first part…  
**MC:** Forget it.  
**MC:** Forget everything.  
**MC:** I hope your rehearsal goes well, despite being on Christmas. I’m cheering for you!


End file.
